Two Years Later
by tapgirl16
Summary: Gemma Doyle returns to London during her holidays at university. While in London, she visits her old boarding school, Spence Academy for Young Ladies, and waiting for her there, is a remarkable surprise indeed.
1. Prologue

Gemma Doyle returns to London during her holidays at university. While in London, she visits her old boarding school, Spence Academy for Young Ladies, and waiting for her there, is a remarkable surprise indeed.

Prologue

I flip the pages of my diary over, as if doing so will erase the words I have written here, but it doesn't. my eye catches his name, written over and over again, not erasable, cemented here in ink. My hand traces over the bumpy page,

I've done it, I've taken him into the Realms with me. and the strange thing is, I'm not sorry I did. I did take him into the Cave of Sighs, and when our fingers touched, the strangest exhilaration overcame my mind. I was wearing a sari, and my hands were adorned in the fashion of a brides. Though, when I approached the temple, the world fell away, and I was back in my Spence uniform, and I was in the middle of a desert. I was alone for a moment, and then he was there before me, Kartik. He pulled out his knife and drew a perfect circle around me in the soft sand. He stepped back and walked around me. he told me that the circle signifies the joining of our souls. . .

I shut the book, trying to rid my mind of the few happy memories I had. My trunk sits beside me, waiting to travel, as I am now. I tuck my diary into my last bag as I hear a knock on my door.

"Miss Doyle, the carriage is here." A maid tells me.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." I respond.

She curtsies and leaves me alone in my room. It isn't much of a room, it's more of an apartment here in new York. It reminds me of where Miss Moore used to live, down on Bakers Street. I shake my head, emptying my head of such thoughts. Tomorrow, I will be back in London for two months, enjoying the life I should have kept, instead of coming to America.

"Rubbish," I mutter to myself.

I take my bags with bold hands and march down the stairs a little too loudly. Sure enough, the carriage is waiting for me, the driver leaning casually against the side.

For a moment, I see Kartik in his place, his dark curls framing his brown skin. He looks up at me and his smile lights up his entire face. I can scarcely breathe. It takes me a moment, but I blink my eyes furiously, and hand my bags to him.

"Thank you Miss." He murmurs, securing my trunk and bag in the back of the carriage.

He helps me into the carriage, where I wait out the half hours ride to the harbor.


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home

Chapter 1: Back Home

I gaze at the magnificent ship standing in the dull waters, waiting for her passengers to board her. The driver carries my bags for me, and I follow him up the plank. He sets them down, and with a tip of his hat, he is gone.

"Which room Miss?" a sailor asks, taking hold of my bags.

"Room 103," I respond.

He takes my bags and walks quickly to my room, where he sets them down outside the door. He nods his head to me, and like the driver, he disappears.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper as I slide my key into the brass lock.

I enter the room and set my bags on my bed. It is a modest room, but still shabby. I decide to unpack later, and take in my last view of New York before I depart. Hurriedly, I walk through the winding hallways and up to the deck, where many couples and children are waving goodbye to their loved ones. I have no loved ones here in New York, so I go to the bow to stand by myself. My gloved hands grip the railing, and I gaze out over the sea, the water sparkling in the light of the sun. I close my eyes,

"_Oh, I've a love, a true, true love, and my true love lies waiting…"_

I smile grimly at the song we used to sing as girls back at Spence, mostly Pippa, before she was claimed to the Borderlands. I sigh, _where does my true love lie waiting?_ I haven't the faintest idea where Kartik is now. Is his soul still trapped inside the tree? Or has he moved on somehow, crossed over the river? My eyes tear just thinking about him.

"_Oh, I've a love, a true, true love, and my true love lies waiting, far beyond my reach,"_ I add the end for my own amusement, though, truly, it isn't amusement at all. I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"How bold of you to stand out here alone," A man's deep voice says.

"When one is in a state such as mine, one longs to be alone," I reply, not turning.

"Yes, of course, but it is bold none the less. Is that what they teach back at Spence? To be so bold as you are?" the man asks.

"So, you've heard of Spence, have you?" I ask, this man irritates me to death.

"Why yes, hasn't everyone?" he replies with a laugh. I hear his footsteps come closer until he is standing right beside me. I don't dare look at him.

"What do you want Sir?" I ask as I finally turn to him, but my gaze turns to that of a glare.

"Why, Miss Doyle, is that any way to treat an old friend?" he tilts his head up, and I recognize him instantly.

"Mr. Middleton, how nice to see you again," I say, offering my hand.

He takes it, and kisses it softly. I regard him cautiously.

"Likewise, Miss Doyle. Are you bound for London?" he asks.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact. And how have you been? How is your dear Miss Fairchild?" I ask, trying to keep up a pleasant conversation, something I am not known for, here or back in London.

He turns away from me. "Ah, Lucy. She is well, I suppose." He mutters.

"You Suppose? Were you not to be married when I left?" I ask, trying to keep my tone gentle.

"We were, but events happened, and the engagement was broken." He says. "Have you ever found someone?" he turns his eyes to me, accusing me.

"Yes, I have." I say with as much venom as I can muster.

"And what ever happened to the lucky fellow?" he asks. "I see you wear no ring."

I look at my hands. My gloves are so tight that you could tell whether I was wearing a ring or not at a mere glance. I clasp my hands together.

"He passed away, right after the wedding." I respond, trying my best to smile at him.

"How unfortunate," he says, trying to sound sympathetic. But I can hear the true curiosity behind his words. "Did I know him by chance?"

"You might have," I say, though I know that he and Kartik had never met before. "I had met him in India before I went to London to attend Spence. He came shortly after."

"Oh, but what was his name? perhaps I knew him."

I turn my eyes to him, startling him with my piercing green gaze. I am tired of secrets, I don't care if he knows about his father's club, or if he doesn't. I square my shoulders.

"His name was Kartik, late of the Rakshana. He died protecting me from The Tree Of All Souls in the Realms, in which I have taken upon myself to keep in check. Your father, Lord Denby knew him and tried to kill him as well as myself" I add for his information.

"I don't believe he did Miss Doyle." He says, his voice icy.

"Oh, I know he did." I mutter, then I act innocent. "Oh my, I've said far too much. I'm afraid my nerves have gotten the best of me. I must go lay down." I take his hand and shake it warmly. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Middleton."

"Of course, Miss Doyle." He says, his voice slightly shaken from the information I had just told him.

I walk a little too hastily back to my room and fling myself across my bed. I hear the rumbling of the ships engine as we take away from the harbor. The journey to London couldn't be any quicker. I take out my diary, turning to the entry I had been reading earlier,

I shant tell you anymore, it is to embarrassing for me to put in writing. We did find Amar, and I could tell that Kartik was heartbroken watching his only brother murder innocent souls. As soon as we returned from the Realms, he begged me to tell no one of what we saw. You are the only being that knows, aside from Kartik and myself. I must go, I promised Fee and Ann I would take them into the Realms tonight, but I am afraid of what we shall find. Farewell!

-Gemma Doyle

Kartik, Kartik, Kartik. It seems I cannot get him out of my head no matter how hard I try. I close my eyes and drift to sleep, the gentle rocking of the vessel lulling me as my mother once did, so many years ago.

***********

"_Gemma," a familiar voice echoes through my mind._

"_Who are you? I cannot see anything." I cry out, my hands search for the owner of the voice, but I cannot find him._

"_I'm here, Gemma, right here." He says, the voice closer._

_I step through the darkness into the garden I love so much. It is green, the flowers have come alive again. the magic that I restored to the Realms is doing well, restoring the land to its former glory._

"_Gemma, where are you darling?" a woman calls. I recognize my mother's voice._

"_Mother, where are you?" I ask, running through the garden._

"_In the garden, through the arch." She whispers, her voice floats on the wind._

_I run in the correct direction, and there my mother sits facing me. Across from her is a man, but I cannot tell who he is. His back is to me, and a cloak dons his body, covering his head. The shape of his shoulders looks familiar, vaguely familiar._

"_Mother, I have missed you so," I whisper, taking a step towards her._

_She holds her hand up. "It is not I who came to see you, Gemma dear. I merely assisted his journey. And now I must go." She stands and walks away, her steps as graceful as ever._

"_Mother, wait!" I call, but she has disappeared into the mist. With a sigh, I turn to the man still sitting on the ground. "Who are you?" I ask._

_He turns, and I stop breathing. _

"_Gemma, I've missed you so," he whispers, standing before me._

_He embraces me, gently, but when I wrap my arms around his broad waist, he clutches me fiercely to his chest. I shant ever want to let him go, never again._

"_How did you escape?" I whisper, touching his cheek with my hand._

_He chuckles. "You should know, you said it yourself. The Realms are changing."_

_I grasp his neck and pull his lips to mine. When I pull away to regain my breath, his lips are everywhere at once, my cheek, my shoulder, my throat. He kisses my lips, once, twice, a thousand times before he pulls away from my grasp._

"_NO! don't leave me!" I beg, but he has gone, into the mist after my mother._

I bolt upright, my hand flying to my lips. They are not swollen with kisses, but they feel like they are. Stumbling about, I dress quickly in the darkness of my rocking cabin. Tears flow silently down my face as the dream wrecks havoc with my heart. With trembling fingers, I wrench open my door and all but run headlong to the deck. When I reach the bow, I grasp the railing as hard as I can, and lean over it, letting my tears spill into the ocean. I fall to the ground, and gaze at the black ocean before me.

"Miss Doyle?" a familiar voice asks.

Without turning my head, I regard him harshly. "Go away Simon, I wish to be left alone." My voice breaks twice.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he says softly.

"And why not?" I snap.

"Because you look like you need help." He is beside me now, his black shoes shining in the dim morning light.

"I don't want your bloody help, now leave me!" I yell, standing awkwardly. Frustrated, I storm away from him. I hear his shoes clicking behind me. before I enter the hallway that leads to my room, I whip around, catching him unawares. He bumps into me.

"Forgive me, Miss Doyle, you startled me," he says, apologizing for bumping me.

"Nothing you say can earn my forgiveness for all those years ago," I whisper, tears stream down my face angrily.

"What did I do to you that you hate me for?" he demands, taking my shoulders rather boldly.

I laugh at him. "Surely you do not remember?"

"Tell me," he practically begs.

I pull away from his hands, my mouth tasting of metal with my hatred for his actions at the Christmas Ball so many years ago, I have never forgiven him for it, and I never will.

"Perhaps some Absinthe will clear you head." I growl at him.

Recognition spreads over his face like a wave on the ocean. "You still remember that?" he asks.

"How could I forget?" I snap at him. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Middleton, I have my bags to pack. And you shant ever see me again after tonight."

"Gemma," he calls. I feel his hand wind around my wrist.

I have not entered the Realms in years, and yet I feel the faint tingle of the magic spread through my hand. I take his wrist and give him an electric shock. He stumbles back, astonished from my power.

"You had best keep your distance, Mr. Middleton. It would be a bad decision to cross me twice." I hiss at him.

He simply stands there, cowered against the wall. I spin on my heel and march back to my room, where my trunks lay open on the ground. Furious, I pack hastily and shove my trunks to the wall where the assistants may carry them for me. I carry with me my bag, within it, my diary, and make my way to the deck, where the passengers have already assembled, to welcome the shores of London. As soon as the ship is still, I make my way to the plank, taking care to not slip and fall off of the side of it.

"Miss Doyle, your bags," an assistant says, handing them to me.

"Thank you sir," I murmur, before walking away to find someone I know.

"Gemma! Gemma over here!" someone calls, I see a hand waving in my direction.

"Tom? Is that you?" I gasp, walking up to the tall man who I do not believe is my brother.

"Truly it is!" he shouts, bringing me into a tight hug. "I've missed you Gemma, it's hard to believe, but I have."

I hug him back. "As mad as I may sound, I've missed you too."

"Are you alone? You haven't found a husband?" he asks, looking around me.

"No, Tom." I whisper. "My husband is dead."

"When were you wed? and why did you not inform me?" he demands, but it isn't harsh.

"IT was very informal, he died shortly after." I wipe away a tear that threatens to fall.

"I'm terribly sorry Gemma," he whispers, bringing me back into the embrace of his arms. I push him away.

"It's alright." I say, taking my trunk again.

"Papa, Where are you papa?" a little girl calls.

"Over here darling!" Tom calls back.

"Thomas?" I ask, my face has gone serious.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I've married." He announces.

"Papa!!" the girl calls again.

I see a little girl, about two years old, running over to my brother. He swoops her up in his arms and holds her dearly. The girl turns to me.

"Mary, this is your Auntie Gemma." He tells the little girl. "Gemma, this is Mary."

"She is so darling!" I whisper, touching one of her perfect curly ques. She giggles. Her name echoes through my mind, Mary, it reminds me so much of my mother, Mary Dowd, and Virginia Doyle, two people in one.

"Ah! It's Mr. Middleton!" tom exclaims, waving his hand.

"Why don't I take Mary to the carriage while you and Mr. Middleton have a little chat." I suggest, taking Mary into my arms.

"You don't wish to see him?" tom asks.

"I'll tell you later," I whisper. "Come on Mary, let's go back." I tell the adorable girl.

She giggles again and begins to lead me towards the carriage. When we reach it, the driver opens the door for us and puts my trunk in the back. A few moments later, Tom is sitting across from Mary and me and we are off to the house.

"Gemma! How nice to see you dear!" Grandmamma greets us as we step out of the carriage.

She surprises me by pulling me into her arms for a tight hug. I return it after a moment, staggered by her openness.

"I've missed you all so much," I whisper, tears threatening to slip over my cheeks.

"And we have missed you. Come now, you must be tired from that long trip." She ushers me inside, where Mrs. Jones takes my bags to my old room.

I am slightly afraid to enter it, afraid of the memories that will impale me like a thousand knives to my skin. But I'm a woman now, and I have learned to face my fears, however horrid they may be. My door opens without a sound, and I gaze at my sunlit room. Everything is just as it was when I left London for America. I clutch my amulet with one hand, my eyes drifting to my window, and with that, to my drapes, where Kartik once hid. Now that I am back home, it feels like it was merely yesterday that he was hiding back there, awaiting my arrival, just to tell me he loved me.

"Gemma, are you alright dear?" Grandmamma asks, her voice startles me.

"Umm, yes, I'm fine." I say, my voice breaks over my words.

"Are you sure?" she whispers. I hear her come into my room. "Thomas told me, about your husband,"

I turn away, hiding the tears that threaten to slip over my cheeks. "What's past is past. I do not wish to speak of it."

"Gemma, it isn't a crime to speak of those we loved." She says, taking my shoulder. She leads me to my bed and sits me down beside her. "Tell me about him."

"I met him just before I left India." I began. I tell her about Kartik, how he followed me to Spence, but I never tell her anything about the Rakshana or the order. She doesn't need to know that much, and it will keep her safe, just in case. When I finish, I take a deep breath, wiping my eyes with the red cloth I still have from Kartik.

"Darling, you never said his name." she reminds me. "What was his name?"

I take another deep breath, readying myself to speak his name out loud.

"His name was Kartik," I whisper.

"The same Kartik that was our driver all those years ago?" she gasps.

I nod meekly; clutching my amulet in the same hand I clutch the cloth. My actions do not go unnoticed.

"What a curious pendant, what is it, may I ask?" her fragile hands take my amulet.

"The Crescent Eye, it was mothers." I breathe.

"Is there a story behind it?" she murmurs.

I nod. "Yes, but it's a secret. Someday, I'll reveal it to you, but that day isn't today." I take it back in my hand.

She pats my knee. "That's alright dear. I can wait." she kisses my forehead lightly then stands.

"Gemma! There's a letter for you!" tom calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I call back, walking with Grandmamma to the sitting room.

He hands me a thick envelope addressed to a Miss Gemma Doyle, I open it and read it aloud.

Dear Miss Doyle,

Spence Academy for Young Ladies wishes to invite you to a Ball in the honor of every girl who has either attended or is attending Spence at this time. The theme is Masquerade, and we hope that you shall attend. We miss you dearly.

-Sincerely,

Mrs. Lillian Nightwing

"I'm invited to a Ball, at Spence." I murmur, reading the note again.

"That's wonderful dear! What kind of ball?" Grandmamma asks.

"Masquerade." I murmur, remembering the masquerade we had when I was still a student at Spence.

"What are you going to masquerade as?" Tom asks me, holding little Mary on his lap.

"I don't know at the moment, let me think about it." I say, my mind racing to think of the perfect costume. I remember being Joan of arc so many years ago, what can I possibly wear to top that? I remember my red sari that I can still fit into, and a smile spreads on my face.

"Well?" tom asks impatiently.

"I am to masquerade as an Indian bride," I whisper, my fingers absentmindedly folding the card back into its envelope.

"An Indian bride?" tom asks in disbelief.

"I still have my red sari, that will do the trick," I say, darting to my room as soon as finish.

I rush over to my unopened trunks and fish out my red sari that I had thankfully brought back to London with me. locking my door, I slip into it without going behind the dressing curtain. As I wrap the soft fabric around me, I feel my body tense as if I were experiencing a fit. I close my eyes, and let myself fall into a vision.

"_Gemma, where are you love?" a familiar masculine calls. I recognize it to be Kartiks. _

_I run through the garden, holding the folds of my sari well above my knees so I may move swiftly without falling. I follow his voice, but I cannot see him._

"_Kartik, where are you?" I cry, searching desperately._

_I feel a hand wrap around my waist. I yelp in surprise and partially in fear. A low throaty chuckle soothes me._

"_You look beautiful," he whispers, turning me around so that I may face him._

_His hair is longer, his dark brown curls partially covering his eyes, covering his ears. I place my hand on his cheek, startlingly warm despite the fact that I had seen him die right before me, felt his lips turn to ice beneath mine._

"_Why do you keep telling people that I am your husband?" he asks, his hand trailing from my cheek to my neck, staying there._

_I shrug lightly. "What else am I supposed to tell them, after what happened in the Cave of Sighs." I remind him._

_He smiles, remembering as well as I do the dream we shared, years ago. He takes my hand and leads me back towards the garden. He sits on the soft grass and pulls me down into his lap. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, holding me to his chest. I lean my head against his shoulder._

"_Why can I only see you in my visions?" I ask softly._

"_Soon, you'll see me more often. Once you journey back home." He murmurs into my hair._

"_What are you going on about? I am home." I say defensively, but softly at the same time. I do not want to ruin this perfect moment._

_I feel his lips smile against my hair. "Your true home, where your sisters await your return."_

"_What?"_

_I turn to face him, but I face nothing more than the tarnished silver arch. His voice drifts through the wind._

"_Your true home, where your sisters await your return."_

"Gemma. Gemma!" someone calls my name.

"_Your true home. . . ."_

"Gemma!"

"_Where your sisters await your return."_

"Gem, Gemma!" tom calls my name, but I feel as if I am under water. His voice is distant.

My eyes dart open, searching for something, someone that is not there. My lips utter one word, and one word only.

"Spence."

***********

"Gemma, are you sure you want to go so soon?" Grandmamma asks.

"Yes, do not fret, I'll be home a few days after the Ball is through. I promise!" I call, knocking on the roof of the carriage.

Tom and grandmamma and a sleepy Mary wave as I drive away, haven't even stayed a single day. I have sent my letter to Mrs. Nightwing as soon as I revived from my vision, so hopefully she will be prepared when I arrive at my home, my true home.

***********

"Gemma!!!" someone cries from the porch before Spence.

I peer out of my window to see my dearest friends barreling most unladylike towards my carriage. Laughing, I exit before they rip it to shreds trying to get to me.

"Fee! Ann!" I cry, gathering them up in my arms tightly.

"Oh, we've missed you so much Gemma. We've been here for a week now, did you get your letter? We did!" Ann prattles on until I kiss her cheek, silencing her to laughter.

"Ladies, let's let Miss Doyle come inside, shall we?" a familiar voice says from the doorway.

"Mrs. Nightwing!" I cry, heading up to my old headmistress.

I want to hug her, so badly, but I'm afraid I will only embarrass myself, so I hold out my hand for her to shake. She takes it firmly in her hand, then yanks me to her chest, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her as well, a few tears falling down my face. When she releases me, her eyes glisten with unshed tears. She smiles warmly at me.

"We have missed you so Gemma," she says softly, using my name only when we are alone.

"I've missed you!" I breathe, taking in the majesty that is Spence Academy for Young Ladies. "I never thought I would be coming back here."

"Neither did we. Come along now, you must be travel weary," she said, ushering me inside with Fee and Ann following.

"Is this the East Wing?" I ask as we enter two ornate doors that I had never seen before.

"Indeed it is, just finished after you girls graduated." Mrs. Nightwing announces proudly. "Ladies, go ahead and take Miss Doyle to your room, I have something to do. Remember, Diner is at seven." With a wink, she leaves us.

I turn to my friends, a smile plastered on all of our faces.

"Well Ladies, the Masquerade Ball is only a few short days away, perhaps we should talk about costumes?" Fee suggests, waggling her eyebrows like a villain.

"OF course, just show me where the rooms are." I laugh, taking Ann's hand. Fee links her arm in mine.

"Up these stairs, and there's a room for three that Mrs. Nightwing saved just for us." Ann announces, leading us up the stairs.

"Really?" I ask, completely surprised.

"Well, she didn't exactly put it that way, but you could tell." She adds with a giggle.

I roll my eyes as Fee opens the door to our room. It takes my breath away. Everything in the room reminds me of India, and through India, of Kartik. My fingers pull the red cloth from its hiding place in my pocket and I clutch it to my chest.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Ann breathes. "Makes you feel like royalty."

"India," I whisper, my hand fingering my red cloth. "It looks just like the rooms in India."

"Really?" Fee asks.

I nod. There's something else, the fabric does remind me of India, but there's something else. My hand trails over the sheets of my bed, the ornate pattern racking my mind with memories. I let my hand brush against the canopy of my bed, a deep red with a golden pattern woven into it. Fee lounges on her own bed while Ann sits at the foot of it.

"Reminds you of those gypsies, doesn't it Fee?" she asks softly.

I feel as if my heart will rip into shreds. My knees buckle and I fall to my bed, tears threatening to spill down my face. Ann comes quickly to my side.

"Gemma, whatever is the matter?" she asks, sitting beside me.

"India, the Gypsy camp," I stammer, tears shaking my body.

"Yes, what of it?" Fee asks softly, coming to sit on my other side. she notices the cloth I hold. "It's him, isn't it?" she whispers, her voice sympathetic.

I nod. "Before I came here, I had two visions of him."

"You've had more visions? After all this time?" Ann gasps.

"Yes, and I've used magic, but only a little bit." I smile grimly at the memory.

"What did you use it for?" Fee asks excitedly.

I turn to her, grinning ear to ear. "To shock Simon Middleton on the way here from America."

"You didn't!" she erupts into a fit of giggles and Ann joins in as well.

"But tell us about your visions!" Ann pleads, grasping my arm.

"I've only had two, and both of them within this week. One was this very day as a matter of fact." I add, remembering Grandmamma finding me on the floor, still dressed in my sari. "The first one occurred on the boat on the way here. I was sleeping, and I dreamt my mother was calling me from the realms, like she did the first few times I had these visions."

"It's actually your mother though right? Not that creature." Ann whispers.

I nod. "Yes, it's actually her. And she leads me to the garden, and there's a man there, Kartik, but I do not recognize him at first. His back was to me."

"What else? Was that it?" Felicity asks.

I flush. "I don't want to tell you the rest." I murmur.

"You kissed him! Didn't you!" Fee gasps excitedly.

"It's not like it's the first time I had ever done it Felicity." I remind her. "We married mind you."

"When? I don't remember." Ann mutters.

"Well, it was very informal, and it wasn't an actual marriage ceremony," I admit, my cheeks flame again.

"Well? Tell us about it!" she gasps.

"I took him to the Cave of Sighs, and remember that symbol on the wall? The circle and the hands?" I ask them.

"Yes, it was most curious, wasn't it Ann?" Fee nods.

"It is a Rakshana symbol,"

"Stop stalling Gemma, or we'll have to wait until after diner." Ann whines.

"The symbol for the joining of two lovers souls." I whisper.

"And you, and Kartik?" Fee asks. I know where she is going with this question. I merely nod, a faint smile creeping onto my lips at the memory. Probably the best one I have of us together.

"How romantic! What did you dream?" Felicity asks, probably remembering the story I once told her from my mothers diary.

"what do you think I dreamt? A wedding in India, it was lovely." I whisper. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

I get up to yank my trunk onto my bed. I open it furiously, searching for the item in my mind.

"I've found my costume." I announce.

"Oh! What is it Gemma!!" Fee asks, coming to my side.

I pull out my sari and lay it on the bed. "Isn't it lovely? I planned on going as an Indian bride, since I am, in a way." I shrug.

"Wow, is it really from India?" Ann asks.

I nod, "Thank goodness I haven't grown much, or else it wouldn't fit me." I lay it back in my trunk just as the diner bell rings. "Time to go."

We link arms and gossip about the latest happenings in London while we make our way to the dining room. When we enter, all of the younger students there who had never seen us gape at us. The students who had known us either come up to us, begging for stories or hugging us, or just plain ignore us.

"Girls, please, take your seats." Mrs. Nightwing calls out.

The sound of shuffling chairs and rustling skirts fill the hall. Fee, Ann and I take our seats next to Mrs. Nightwing at the head of the table. She stands, readying herself to make a speech.

"I am honored to welcome back three of our own graduates from Spence Academy for Young Ladies," she begins. "Miss Ann Bradshaw, Miss Felicity Worthington, and Miss Gemma Doyle." There are claps and cheers as each of our names are called out. I'm surprised when I hear cheering for my name, since I was the least popular girl here. Mrs. Nightwing drones on about how we have become proper ladies, women of esteem in today's society. And how each of the attending students should look up to us as examples. Finally, she sits down, and we may begin eating.

***********

As we hurry to our rooms promptly at nine forty five, I grab Ann and felicity's hands and pull them to our room quickly.

"Gemma, what on earth are you doing?" Ann exclaims when I lock the door.

I pull my amulet out and let it rest against my chest. I smile.

"It's time we visit the Realms." I whisper, holding my hands out to them.

I feel them press their palms to mine, and I shut my eyes. I will the door of light to show itself, and it does, almost too easily. I open it, and I am bathed in warm sunlight. When I look down at myself, I am wearing a sari the color of sapphires. I turn to Ann and felicity. Ann wears a gown fit for a queen, and felicity has donned herself in her hunting attire, bow and all.

"I've missed this place so much." I whisper, running my hand along the silver arch, now sparkling as the magic works through the land. A soft tinkling like bells fills the air when my fingers brush against the silver.

"Gemma,"

I whip around. "Did you two say something?" I ask.

They look at me as if I am mad. "No, at least, I didn't. did you Ann?" Fee asks.

"No, not me." she shrugs and goes back to braiding flowers.

I cast my eyes downward, foolish of my eagerness. I join them, weaving flowers for my hair, or maybe, someone else's hair. Felicity peers over my shoulder.

"I say, who is that there?" she asks.

"Who are you talking about Fee?" Ann asks. I am too fearful to look.

"That man, he looks oddly familiar, doesn't he?" fee notes.

"Gemma," a deep masculine voice calls my name. I feel Goosebumps rise on my skin. Slowly, I turn and regard the figure coming towards us.

"He does look familiar, now that you mention it." Ann murmurs, craning her neck to see him better.

"Gemma, take a look, what do you think?" Fee suggests.

"I'm not sure," my voice trails off, and I recognize his stance, the breadth of his shoulders.

The color of his brown skin. He comes closer, close enough so that I can see his face. He holds his arms out for me, an invitation that I will not refuse.

"Kartik!" I whisper, abandoning my flower wreath and running towards him. I hoist my sari above my knees and almost knock us over when I barrel into him. I grasp his face in my hands and press my lips firmly to his. I don't care that my friends are there, and I don't care that others may be watching. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, his lips deepen the kiss. His mouth parts under mine and his tongue explores the outline of my lips. I break away, my breathing ragged, and his lips are everywhere. I pull his face to look at mine. "Is this really you? no illusions this time?" I breathe.

He kisses me again. and his voice is so wonderful it's a marvel that I have survived without it for over two years.

"Truly, it is me, Gemma love." he whispers, his voice low and husky.

His hand fingers the fabric of the sapphire sari I wear.

"You look like a bride," he whispers, touches the diamonds woven into my hair.

I look him over finally, my shock passes me. He wears black pants stuffed into fine black boots. His tunic, a deep silver thread and a headpiece that still reveals his dark curls. I touch the mark on his forehead.

"and you a groom." I breathe.

He takes my hands in his. "Your groom."

He kisses me lightly, then turns to my friends. "I hope I didn't steal her away from you." he calls to them.

Fee stands up, followed slowly by Ann. She touches his arm, as to see if he is real.

"how did you escape?" she whispers, and I look to him, my own curiosity flaring as well.

He merely shrugs. "the realms have changed. Much is different." he murmurs.

"What do you mean, Different?" I ask, worry seeping into my voice.

He laughs lightly. "It's nothing to worry about, it's a good kind of different." He reassures me. I think about my dreams, did he send them to me? or did someone else send them to me, like someone had sent my dreams of Pippa to me?

"Fee, Ann do you mind if I walk with Kartik for a moment?" I ask sweetly.

"By all means, be my guest." Fee says, winks at me. she loops her arm in Ann's and they are off.

Kartiks fingers twine through mine, and we walk through the woods. There is a long silence between us, only the sounds of the forest and our even breathing.

"Kartik," I begin, feeling the thrill of saying his name, "Have you been, sending dreams to me?"

"what do you mean?" he asks.

I try again. "Have you been sending me visions?"

Recognition spreads over his face. "So it worked! I'm glad it did." He says, wrapping an arm around my waist, exposed in my sari.

"Why did you send them?" I whisper.

"As soon as I was free, the only thing I wanted to do was to see you." he whispers, brushes his hand across my cheek.

"Which brings us back to you." I say.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you escape? And don't give me the 'the realms are different' excuse." I add.

He takes a deep breath then pulls me to sit on the soft grass beside him. His hand plays with mine.

"Over a year passed, that I was stuck in that tree." He begins. My eyes are cemented to his, even though he refuses to look at me. "I won't go into detail, but you understand I trust?" his eyes lock with mine for a fleeting moment, just long enough to see me nod. His eyes trail back to my hand in his. "the magic worked through the tree in a way I didn't and still do not understand. But after a month of the magic, the tree just, I don't know, gave up I suppose."

"Gave up? You mean the tree was fighting against the magic?" I ask softly.

He nods. "It's dreadfully complicated, I don't even understand half of it myself." He chuckles lightly. "But I saw your mother, for a few days. She misses you terribly."

I simply nod, in fear of my voice breaking. A few lone tears stream down my face at the mention of my mother. His warm fingers wipe them away as quickly as they had come.

"She also asked me to tell you that she loves you, and that she doesn't want you to be unhappy anymore." He whispers, catches my face in his strong hands. "She's in a better place now Gemma. Be glad."

I nod as much as I can within the hold of his hands. He smiles and pulls my lips to meet his. The kiss is sweet, soft and gentle. The scent of cinnamon hangs in the air between us. I pull him close to me, but it is a gentle pull. I feel his lips smile underneath mine as he pulls away slowly. His eyes are sad.

"IT's late," he whispers, his finger trail over my lips.

"It doesn't matter." I mutter.

He laughs halfheartedly. "You have to get back. Or else,"

"Or else what?" I demand, a slight giggle escapes through my lips.

"I've got a surprise for you, but you have to wait until tomorrow, come here right after diner, I don't mind if you bring you friends or not, but I want to tell you something, but only if you leave then come back." He pauses for a moment. "Do you still have that red sari?"

"Of course I do, I was planning to wear it to the masquerade ball." I add.

He smiles. "Wear it tomorrow when you come, can you do that?" he asks.

"Yes! Anything to get out of a corset!" I say, laughing.

He laughs with me. then he stands and helps me up after. We walk side by side, his hand resting on my hip, back to the garden where Ann and fee are. Their eyes light up when they see me.

"Gemma, you wont believe who we found here." Fee says, an evil glint is in her eyes.

"do I want to know?" I ask warily. Beside me, Kartik shakes with silent laughter.

"come on out dear fellow!" Ann calls to the trees.

A man, probably around his fifties or sixties floats out from the trees. He is obviously dead, his skin is pale and white and taunt against his bones. He holds a strangely familiar ring in his hand. Recognition spreads over me.

"Mr. bumble?" I whisper.

The man looks up. "Have you seen my dear Miss Pippa? We were to be wed, but she passed. I miss her so much." He says slowly.

"I'm sorry sir, Pippa has moved on, to a better place." I answer. "I'm afraid you shant ever see her again."

His head droops. "Was afraid of that." He mutters.

"Are you going to cross?" Ann asks.

"I suppose, if there's no point in me staying here. Good day ladies, sir." He nods to us, then to Kartik, and walks to the river.

"I say, is that bloke still after our dear pip?" fee mutters once bumble is gone.

"Hopefully they won't run into each other." I say slowly.

"I thought you said he couldn't see her again." Ann reminds me.

"I was lying, how can I be sure if I've never been there?" I tell her.

"Right," she says, looking down.

"So, are we heading back?" Fee asks.

I nod. "Yes, Kartik has a secret and he won't tell me until we leave and come back tomorrow." I say. Felicity smiles.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from here. Now let's get back so we can sleep and come here all night tomorrow!" she squeals, taking Ann's hands and swinging her around. I turn to Kartik.

"Now you must swear to me that you shall be waiting for me here tomorrow." I demand.

"Not here, I'll be waiting at the cave of sighs, surely you remember the way," he whispers, brushing a hand across my cheek.

"Of course I do, now give me a kiss and I shall be off!" I say, sounding unusually giddy.

He lifts my chin with his hand and presses his lips to mine. I can hear felicity whistle at us and Ann giggle silently. I turn my face towards them slightly.

"Shut it." I mutter, then I press my lips to Kartiks once more. He pushes me away lightly. Laughing at me.

"Go now Gemma, or you shant ever leave. I promise, tomorrow." He whispers.

I squeeze his hand once more, then I let go and take Felicity's had Ann's hands in mine instead. Kartik comes behind me and sticks a flower behind my ear. He steps away as I call forward the door of light. We step through, and he is gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

"Gemma?" the voice is wary.

"Nnn, what is it now?" I mutter, rolling over in my bed.

"Look," Fee whispers.

I sit up and blink at the sudden blindness. Slowly, I get up and follow to where they point. There on my desk lay my flower that Kartik had placed behind my ear the other night.

"How did it cross over?" I whisper, holding the still blooming bud in my hand. "It should have disappeared like my sari did when I walked through the door."

Fee smiles. "Maybe your man was right, the realms have changed."

"Stop that." I chide, but I giggle through my words.

She stands up, dances around the room as she sings, "Gemma and Kartik, sitting in a tree-"

"Shush! Lest Mrs. Nightwing hears us!" Ann says, but she laughs along with us.

Felicity laughs and falls back onto her bed. Our laughter is cut short when we hear a swift knocking on our door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me dears, may I come in?" Mrs. Nightwing asks.

"Oh, of course!" I say, opening the door for her.

She walks in with a tray of food and sets it on the small tea table by the window. She brushes her hands off on her apron then walks back to the door.

"There, some breakfast for you three since you woke up a tad bit late. Feel free to linger around the grounds, since you have no classes." She winks at us.

"No porridge?" Fee asks.

"Good Heavens no! you are our guests, not our students." She says, laughing. She smiles warmly at us, then leaves us.

"My my, bacon at this late hour. Aren't we the lucky ones?" Ann says, sitting down at the table. I come and sit beside her, taking a slice of bacon between my fingers. It's still hot.

Felicity takes a biscuit and spreads a heap of butter on it. she takes a big bite and sighs. "Reminds you of the old days, doesn't it?" she asks with food in her mouth.

I don't answer, I'm staring out the window, past the trees to where the caves hopefully still stand. I can see the lake from here, and the boathouse…

"Gemma I say, are you alright?" Ann asks, shaking me lightly.

I turn to them. "Why don't we go visit the caves today? It's been so long since we've been there." I suggest. "Then we can go to the lake after lunch."

"That's a splendid idea!" Felicity peers through the window. "I wonder if the gypsies are still here. Do you think they are?"

"Who knows, we can check if you want." Ann says.

"After breakfast, I'm starving." Fee digs into the food before us.

A long silence falls upon us, filled with only the sound of food being eaten.

"I wonder if Mother Elena ever found out what happened to her daughter." I mutter absently, still staring out among the trees.

"Who knows, we cant ask her, she died, remember?" Ann reminds me.

"Right," I mutter, going back to my toast.

"Either way, I still want to get out of this place for a while, I mean, it's good to be back and all, but it's dreadfully boring if you ask me." Ann prattles.

I nod absently, my thoughts back in the realms. My eyes stray out the window again.

"_Gemma_" a high pitched voice whispers. It's like a child's voice. I spot a little girl in a white dress out in the trees. Her black hair is curled in ringlets and pulled back with a pristine white ribbon. In her hand is a little doll. She wanders around, her lips moving as if she is singing a song. I stand and peer over Ann's head.

"Gemma, what are you doing?" she asks, moving out of my way.

"That little girl, what is she doing?" I mutter, I watch her weave in and out of my sight, through the trees, swinging her arms and singing her song.

Ann peers out beside me. "What little girl?"

"Don't you see her?" I ask softly, watching the girl. She pauses, and turns towards Spence. Her violet eyes dart to mine, hold me there.

"Gemma, what are you talking about?" Fee asks. "There isn't anyone out there."

I do not respond. The girl has me captive, I can hear her thoughts. _Have to find it, where is it? I have to find it, or else she'll hurt me, she'll take my dolly. Where is it!! she'll take my nice pretty dress back!_ What is she looking for? Who is 'she'? she keeps her eyes trained on mine for a moment longer, before she breaks her gaze and walks on, deeper into the forest, and out of sight.

"she's looking for something." I whisper, my eyes trained on the spot where she disappeared.

"Who is she?" Fee demands.

"I saw a little girl, she was looking for something. She kept thinking, 'I have to find it, she'll take my dress back, she'll take my dolly.'" I take a deep breath. "Someone is making her find something, this person, this woman, is threatening her."

"A woman?" Ann asks.

I nod. "The girl thought, 'I have to find it, or else she'll hurt me.' who would have the incentive to hurt a little child?"

"What did she look like?" fee asks, pulling me to the bed.

"She was young, maybe seven? She had on a white dress too, 'her nice pretty dress' is what she thought. She had a doll in her hand, and her black hair was pulled back in a white ribbon. Her eyes were violet."

"Violet?" Fee whispers.

I nod. "What of it?"

She shakes her head after a moment. "nothing, let's get dressed. I'm longing to walk around outside." She grabs her clothes and jumps behind the changing curtain quickly. I lean my head towards Ann.

"What was that about?" I whisper.

"I've no idea," she whispers back. She too grabs her clothes and goes behind her own changing curtain, leaving me figuratively alone in the room.

I take my own corset and dress and change quickly, lacing my boots shut as felicity comes out from behind the curtain. Her eyes are slightly red, and she's sniffling. I know she was crying as she changed. I don't say anything of it. Ann comes out as I pull my hair into a low ponytail.

"Gemma, you're supposed to wear your hair in a bun, remember?" Fee chides me gently.

I shake my head. "Not over in America you don't. Women wear their hair however they want." I smile as I brush my curly ponytail gently. I put it in its right place and pick up my flower. "Ready ladies?"

***********

"I can't believe this place is still here."

I touch the cold stone walls of the cave as we enter silently, the only light coming from the lantern I hold. Ann touches the walls, with their crude drawings and symbols on them. I sit by the scorched ground where our fire used to live. Felicity comes to sit beside me, and Ann on my other side. I place the lantern in the center of us, and we sit in silence. The wind blows past the caves, making a whistling noise that the chirping birds echo.

"_Gemma"_

I whip my head towards the mouth of the cave. There, that same little girl stands, in plain sight. Up close, I can see that her face is tearstained, and her seemingly beautiful ringlets are tangled and ratty. She holds her hand out, as if in offering, and I stand.

"Gemma, what are you doing now?" Ann asks, tugging at my skirt.

"Follow me," I whisper to them.

"Are you mad?" Fee demands.

"Just follow me!" I yell, walking towards the little girl. Without a word, they stand, with felicity taking the lantern, and they follow me into the night as I follow the little girl. She leads us through the trees, deeper and deeper into the forest. I can feel Ann's fingers twine with mine as she follows me. The girl stops. She turns to me, new tears staining her face.

"_Such is the terror of the beauty I hold. The great and terrible beauty of my affliction. Never shall you look upon my beauty again though I am back, past four years now I've been gone. Never shall you look upon me, never. . . .never!"_

My eyes widen as I listen to the girls whispers, her violet eyes brimming with tears, her hands shake with so much anger I fear she shall break her doll, her little porcelain doll. I reach out my hand to touch her fair cheek, to wipe away her tears, but my hand goes through her, as if she is merely a fog. When I pull my hand back, it is covered in goose bumps. The air is frigid where she stands. Her violet eyes pierce into my emerald ones. Her hand is solid and pure as she strikes me across the cheek. I turn my head back, and she is gone.

"Gemma, what the devil has gotten into you?" Fee exclaims, helping me to the forest floor.

I cannot speak.

"Gemma, please, what is going on?" Ann whispers, kneeling beside me.

I can only utter one word, one name.

"Pippa."

***********

"Gemma, are you certain that you saw, that you saw Pip?" Fee whispers.

"I thought she crossed over." Ann says.

I pull my blanket tight around my shoulders. Though the fire roars in our bedroom, I still feel as if ice has frozen my body.

"I'm positive, her eyes were the exact same shade of violet." I murmur. "And what she said, what she said."

"What did she say?" Ann asks.

I take a deep breath and recite what the younger Pippa had told me. "Such is the terror of the beauty I hold. The great and terrible beauty of my affliction. Never shall you look upon my beauty again, though I am back, past four years now I've been gone. Never shall you look upon me, never. . . .never!"

"I had to be Pip," Fee whispers, after a moment of silence.

"But how?" I ask. "she's in the borderlands. It wasn't a vision, I wasn't pulled under."

"But why can't we see her? Why only you?" Ann asks softly.

"I wish you could see her, you don't seem to believe me." I murmur, almost to silent for them to hear, but hear they do.

"We believe you." Felicity snaps. "It's just so much to take in.

A bell rings in the hall. I stand and brush my skirt straight. "Come on ladies, let's eat some lunch then come back to see if the gypsies are still here." I try to keep my voice light.

***********

"Felicity, are you sure you're going the right way?" I ask.

She shoves past a huge tree. "Of course I know where I'm going, do you not remember your first year here?"

The reminder makes me blush. A faint memory, I see felicity in the arms of the gypsy, Ithal. I hear the sound of people washing pots and pans, and the sound of children running and playing. We are near now. A twig snaps under someone's foot, and three pairs of eyes turn in our direction.

"Oi, who's there?" a man shouts.

Felicity and I emerge from the trees, with Ann close behind us.

"Oh, it's you three again. haven't you all graduated or something?" the man asks, I can tell he is irritated.

"Yes, we have," Fee begins. "But we were wondering if we could find someone here." She nudges me with her elbow.

"What?" I hiss under my breath.

"Ask for Kartik, and be quick about it." she hisses back.

I clear my throat and square my shoulders. "By chance, is Kartik among you?" saying his name rips a small hole in my heart, but also fills my stomach with anticipation.

"He was, rumors spread quickly miss." Another man answers.

"What rumors, may I ask?"

"That he was killed," the pitch of his voice sends shivers down my spine. "Had his soul sucked right out of him, poor fellow."

"Cry." Fee hisses, nudging me again.

A sob escapes my lips even without her instruction. Of course, I know that Kartik is alive and well, thriving in the realms without me, but to hear his fate spoken out loud, it still rips me apart inside. Ann wraps an arm around me. the man doesn't know what to do.

"May we sit inside a tent, please?" Fee asks gently.

"Of course, right this way miss." He leads us through countless tents, to the one uninhabited one. at first, I do not recognize it, but when he opens the flap, I feel as if my heart is being torn to shreds by Circe. His cricket bat, the one that I had given him, Is still here. How much longer can I take this?

"Gemma, are you alright?" fee asks.

The man whips around to face us.

"What did you say?" he demands.

"I asked her something." Fee responds, her voice cool and sure.

The man shakes his head. "No, what did you call her?"

"Gemma," she whispers. "Gemma Doyle."

"Get out." The man whispers.

"Excuse me?" I demand.

"Get out!!!" he roars, stalking towards us.

I stand my ground, even though he is a good foot taller than i. "What have I ever done to deserve this treatment?" I demand harshly.

"You're the woman he talked about, in his sleep he said your name." he spits the last word. "You killed him."

"I didn't!" I scream. "I didn't kill him." Tears stream relentlessly down my face. I collapse to the ground, the most vulnerable thing before this strong tall man. He watches me closely. "He took my place, he sacrificed himself to save me."

"What are you going on about?" the man demands, but his voice has lost it's edge.

"I was about to die, but he took my place." I choke, the tears ripping their way through my body. The man backs down, and soon, he is out of the tent, running.

Ann and felicity take either side of me and walk me out of the tent. Slowly, we stumble our way out of the woods and back to Spence, where we steal into the east wing and into our room. We have missed lunch, but there is a tray of hot soup on our table. We eat in complete silence.

"Gemma," Ann asks softly. "Are we still going to the realms tonight?"

"Yes, I have many questions for Kartik." I murmur, digging through my trunk. At the bottom, lies my red sari. I slip behind the changing curtain and put it on, relishing the feel of the soft fabric against my skin, instead of my harsh corset. I pull my hair free of my ribbon, letting it lay around my face in its fiery array. When I come out, Ann and felicity are ready.

"Take my hands." I whisper, holding my palms out.

When I feel their hands press into mine, I close my eyes, and will the door to come to us. It does, and we step into that magical land called the realms.

***********

"Gemma, where is he?" Ann asks.

"He asked me to meet him alone, but rest assured, I'll tell you what he tells me tonight. I'll see you later." I say, rushing towards the cave of sighs.

I hold my sari up again as I walk hastily towards the caves. I do not know if Asha still stands at the entrance or not. I hope she does, I could use a familiar face right now. I push through the last underbrush and my eyes gaze upon the majestic caves. There, sitting on the stone steps of the entrance is the familiar face I long to see.

"Asha!" I cry, hurrying towards her.

She looks up, and smiles. "Lady Hope, it has been too long." She says, bowing to me with her hands pressed together. I do the same. "He waits inside."

I smile at her, and walk by her silently, my footsteps echoing in the nearly empty caves. I hear his soft breathing before I actually see him, and then I do. He stands with his back to me. he wears a different shirt than the other day. This one is orange and yellow, and his headpiece is gone, letting his curls stand out.

"Kartik," I breathe, walking up to him.

He turns to face me, and I falter a step. His shirt hangs open, revealing his sculpted chest. I take a deep breath and walk until I am right in front of him.

"Follow me," he whispers, walking backwards further into the caves.

I follow him in silence, taking in the beauty of the ancient caves that surround us. Ahead, I see a slight glowing, as if from a candle. Kartik pushes aside a blanket, fastened to the ceiling as a door, and ushers me inside.

"What is this place?" I whisper.

"My new home. Asha, the woman out front, let me have it." he responds, sitting on the bed, he pats the spot beside him. I cannot ignore the invitation. I sit beside him and lean into his side. his arm, warm and firm, wraps around my waist. "Like it?"

I nod slowly. "There's something about it, I don't know. It's so-" I'm at a loss for words.

"Perfect?" he suggests.

I shake my head. "Better, especially since you're in it." I whisper.

He laughs quietly, and the arm around my waist tightens.

"That Sari looks beautiful on you, you know that right?" he murmurs into my hair.

"Really?" I ask, twining my fingers into his.

"Most defiantly."

I could sit here forever with him, just talking about nothing. But there are things I need to know, as guardian of the realms.

"Kartik, I need answers. What's going on here? Why aren't you still inside the tree? I mean, I'm glad you aren't, but, why?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm, but the hysteria slips through, and he notices.

He takes a deep breath and shifts underneath my body. I can tell already that he doesn't want to tell me, but he's going to have to get it out.

"Tell me, I need to know what's going on here in the realms." I whisper, pleading desperately for him to tell me.

"I didn't tell you the whole story last time," he admits slowly. "I left out one important factor."

He pauses for a long time. "and what would be that factor?"

"A woman. One of your order."

"It isn't my order, I didn't join it!" I say, a little too harshly.

"sorry, old habits." He murmurs, rubbing his head.

"Well, who is this order woman?" I ask.

His eyes are half closed when he turns to me. "Her name is Suplicia."

"Suplicia," I murmur, her name sounds strange on my tongue. "What did she do?"

"She has a power, greater than yours ever was." He whispers quickly now. "something tells me she isn't human, not at all. And yet she claimed that she came from your world."

"What do you think she is?" I whisper.

"Who knows, the realms are endless, she could be anything I suppose." He murmurs.

I pause for a moment and let this sink in. I feel his arm wrap around my waist again.

"How did she help you escape?" I whisper.

"She didn't."

"Excuse me? you told me you escaped."

He nods. "That much is true, but she didn't help me, per se. she was helping your old headmistress."

"Eugenia Spence?" I breathe. His responding nod sends me into silence.

"Why she wanted to help her, I do not know." He tells me. "I barely escaped as she was killing the tree."

"How could she have that much power? I wasn't even able to seal the tree!" I ask, my voice hardly goes above a whisper.

"I don't know, I've been trying to find her again-"

I cut him off. "No! what if she hurts you!" I shriek, my voice echoes off of the cave walls.

"Don't worry Gemma, love." he whispers, his hand caresses my cheek. "I always keep a distance away, if I do happen to spot her."

"What have you spotted so far?" I ask, hesitant to hear more.

"It's hard to explain." He admits slowly.

"Take your time, we came early."

He takes a deep breath, then looks me square in the eye. "She had her head bent over the neck of one of the souls trying to cross, as if she were taking its energy or the soul itself."

"What happened to the soul?" I whisper.

"It never crossed." He responds, his voice is gruff.

"So it's trapped? Could you see who it was?"

"Yes, she's trapped, like she was three years ago." He murmurs.

"Who is it?" I demand. "Kartik, tell me who the soul is!"

When he turns to me, his eyes are half closed, as if he has already regretted telling me this much.

"It's your own Miss Pippa."

"No," I gasp. I had thought that Pippa had moved on, returned to the borderlands to be damned to roam there forever. I had never imagined her coming back again. first, in my visions, her as a child, and now, as some kind of demon soul wandering freely in the realms. I had to warn fee and Ann. "Kartik, we have to tell felicity, and Ann, lest they see her before we tell them."

"Gemma, calm down, don't be so rash." He soothes me. but he gets up either way and leads me through the caves. I am fully conscious of his warm hand in mine, his warm…hand…

"Kartik, I was wondering," I ask as we walk. "Are you able to leave the realms?"

"What makes you think that?" he asks.

"Well, have you ever eaten anything?"

"No, I remember the rule." He answers.

"And your hand is warm." I whisper, my hand squeezes his a little harder.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Pippa's was cold, especially after she ate the berries. Yours is still warm, like I remember."

"What do you remember?" he asks, he has stopped now, and we are in the courtyard where the well used to be.

I twine my fingers into his now long curly hair. "I remember this." I reach up on my toes and press my lips to his startled ones. His hands wrap around the bare skin around my waist, and his lips press feverishly against mine. A low moan builds in his throat as he clutches me closer. I pull away and press a finger to his lips.

"I'll come back tonight, alone. Wait for me here?" I whisper, a smile playing at my lips.

"Of course, I'll be in my room, you remember the way?" he asks.

"Eh, not really," I reply.

"I'll let the red cloths guide the way," he whispers, pulling a red handkerchief from behind my ear and giving it to me. I giggle silently and press it to my lips. "Shall we?" he leads me out of the caves and swiftly towards the garden, where I can hear Ann and felicity laughing and singing together, but I hear a third voice, a voice I do not know. I pull Kartik to hide behind some bushes.

"who is that?" I hiss, peering through the leaves.

"I don't know," he murmurs, peering as well.

"I've missed you two so much!" the third voice gasps. "But where is she? Where is our dear Gemma?"

"Pip," I whisper, but my voice is too loud. Her eyes dart to where Kartik and I hide, and she smiles warmly, exposing two sharp pointed teeth where her canines are supposed to be. I feel Kartiks warm hand in mine, and I take a deep breath. Standing, I put on a false smile, and walk hand in hand with Kartik to the garden. "How are you?"

"Oh come now Gemma, you know how I've been. How are you? I see you have a friend with you," she eyes Kartik.

I take a steadying breath as I feel Kartiks hand wind around my waist in encouragement. I look at her, trying to keep my composure pleasant.

"Yes, he is my husband." I say as slowly and as nicely as I can.

Her smile vanishes. "Oh, how nice." I know that we shall never be friends, or even acquaintances at that. She is my enemy, as I am hers.

"Ladies, I think it's time we go, we've got a long day tomorrow, shall we?" I ask

"alright, pip, I promise you, we shall be here tomorrow, right gem?" fee turns to me.

"OF course, we shall return." I squeeze Kartiks hand. "Come now." I sound like an old school teacher, corralling my girls into the parlor. I take their hands, and nod for Ann to take Kartiks as well.

"Gemma, what are you doing?" he whispers.

"WE don't have time to try later, we have to do it now. Pip doesn't know that you're. . . ." I cant say 'dead', so I take another route. "not supposed to be able to move through. Just trust me."

His answering nod is firm and sure. I close my eyes and will the door to come to me, to come to all of us. I see the outline of the door, and I still feel a warm hand in both of mine. I walk towards it, and in a few silent moments, we are back in our room, all four of us. I stare at my hand and Kartiks, still twined together, still warm in mine. When I look up at him, there is a brilliant smile lighting up his face. His hand cups my face.

"Gemma, love, you did it!" he whispers, pulling my lips to his briefly.

"I did," I whisper. "I took you out of the realms, you're here." I breathe, my hands hold fast to his shoulders, as if when I let go, he shall disappear. I look around, Spence Is asleep, and I want to be alone with Kartik, just for one night. "Wait here, for one moment." I breathe, walking to my still unpacked trunk. I pull out a corset and another dress and slip behind the changing curtain. When I come out, I put my sari away until the masque. "Ann, Fee, will you mind terribly if we go somewhere else?" I ask, trying my best to keep my face blush free.

"OF course, see you in the morning, we'll save some breakfast for you both." Ann says, smiling.

I nod to them, and lead Kartik out of the room and out of Spence entirely. We walk hand in hand to the lake, where the boathouse still stands.

"One of the gypsy men told me something," I whisper, breaking the too long silence between us.

"And what would that be?" he asks.

"That you used to talk about me. . . in you sleep." I whisper.

"And you never dreamt about me?" he counters.

I blush. "That's a different matter."

"Is it now?" his voice is light and teasing.

Thunder cracks across the sky, and we both look up as rain begins to pour down on us. Kartik opens the boathouse door and we rush inside, the only thing I can hear is our breathing and the rain pounding on the wooden walls.

"what do you dream about? When you dream about me?" he whispers, his hands are on my hips, and he pushes me until my back is against a wall. His lips press against my neck, and I am not able to think clearly. "Well?" he asks.

"You know already," I gasp.

"Want to know what I dream about?" he breathes against my skin, his breath is warm on my shoulder.

"What?" I breathe.

His lips press against my neck again, my breath is loud and embarrassing, but I forget to be shamed by it. his hands wind around my waist and begin to unlace my dress.

"this," he whispers against my skin, and his hands push my dress off of my shoulders, revealing my chemise and corset.

I pull him closer, grasping the collar of his shirt and yanking him to me. With my hands still on his collar, I push it off of his shoulders, my hands tracing the wide breath of his skin. His shirt drops to the floor, and his hands fumble with the traces of my corset. At last, the laces are loose, and I feel goose bumps rise on the skin under my thin chemise. His hands rise to my neck, filling me with a warmth I didn't know existed. He pushes my chemise to my waist, and it's the pressure of his body against mine that keeps me warm now. His lips are a whisper across my skin, from my shoulder, to my neck, and finally finding my lips, already swollen with many kisses, but gladly accepting more.

His hand presses against the small of my back. I hear the soft landing as my dress falls to the floor, with my chemise right behind it. I cannot remember when or how, but I am laying on my back, on a bed of dresses and shirts while Kartik presses himself to me. Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting the little boathouse where we are. For a split second, Kartik is nothing more than a black silhouette against the light, but in the next instant, he is there. Water drips through the roof, making me shiver, and when I do, Kartik warms me again.

"Why did you bring me through now? Why didn't you wait?" Kartik murmurs as his lips trail from my shoulder to my collarbone and back again.

"Pippa is even more dangerous than before, I don't want her knowing anything that may harm us. I don't want to lose you again." I whisper, then I bring his lips to mine.

"That's not a real answer." He murmurs against my lips.

I let my hands trail across his chest, he trembles beneath me.

"Did you want me to wait?" a smile creeps onto his face.

"come here you," he growls, pulling my lips to his again.


	4. Authors Note :

A/N

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload in a few days, it's the end of school and ive got a huge English 2 ACC project I'm working on, and I get a whole five days between school and summer school and I was out till like midnight last night, wow, that was a mouthful!! So bear with me here ppl, I'm trying my hardest. There's been some drama at my school, and if I had written something, it probably would have ended right there at chapter four, so, let me cool down a little, and I'll have more than one more chapter in the future, hehehe.

-Fanpire16 

P.S: I'm hoping to upload another story sometime next week, probably on Friday, since I don't have school on Fridays. I'll let you guys know when I do so. Thanks again! you guys rock!!


	5. Authors Note: Oops

**A/N**

**Ok, I totally messed up on chapter 2, the character, Suplicia, is Pippa…Pippa just picked up a different name to do something that will give the plot away so I wont tell you guys, but here's the part that I changed, I'm just gonna insert it here, cuz I don't have time to change the entire chapter. I was re-reading the story, and I was like, oh crap that makes no sense at all, I'm so sorry, I get carried away, and these things happen, hehehe my bad. I hope this insert clears some things up for u rapid readers. And don't worry, I am typing chapter whatever chapter I'm on as fast as I can, summer school is horrible right now, so I'm taking a story break lest I end the story one chapter in the future, so cut me some slack, I'm working as fast as I can. Here you go:**

Chapter 2 Insert: Secrets

"Kartik, I need answers. What's going on here? Why aren't you still inside the tree? I mean, I'm glad you aren't, but, why?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm, but the hysteria slips through, and he notices.

He takes a deep breath and shifts underneath my body. I can tell already that he doesn't want to tell me, but he's going to have to get it out.

"Tell me, I need to know what's going on here in the realms." I whisper, pleading desperately for him to tell me.

"I didn't tell you the whole story last time," he admits slowly. "I left out one important factor."

He pauses for a long time. "and what would be that factor?"

"A woman. One of your order."

"It isn't my order, I didn't join it, nor did I establish it!" I say, a little too harshly.

"sorry, old habits." He murmurs, rubbing his head.

"Well, who is this order woman?" I ask.

His eyes are half closed when he turns to me. "She goes by the name Suplicia. But I'm sure you'll find a new name for her, a more familiar name."

"Suplicia," I murmur, her name sounds strange on my tongue. "What did she do?"

"She has a power, greater than yours ever was." He whispers quickly now. "something tells me she isn't human, not at all. And yet she claimed that she came from your world."

"What do you think she is?" I whisper.

"Who knows, the realms are endless, she could be anything I suppose." He murmurs.

I pause for a moment and let this sink in. I feel his arm wrap around my waist again.

"How did she help you escape?" I whisper.

"She didn't."

"Excuse me? you told me you escaped."

He nods. "That much is true, but she didn't help me, per se. she was helping your old headmistress."

"Eugenia Spence?" I breathe. His responding nod sends me into silence.

"Why she wanted to help her, I do not know." He tells me. "I barely escaped as she was killing the tree."

"How could she have that much power? I wasn't even able to seal the tree!" I ask, my voice hardly goes above a whisper.

"I don't know, I've been trying to find her again-"

I cut him off. "No! what if she hurts you!" I shriek, my voice echoes off of the cave walls.

"Don't worry Gemma, love." he whispers, his hand caresses my cheek. "I always keep a distance away, if I do happen to spot her."

"What have you spotted so far?" I ask, hesitant to hear more.

"It's hard to explain." He admits slowly.

"Take your time, we came early."

He takes a deep breath, then looks me square in the eye. "She had her head bent over the neck of one of the souls trying to cross, as if she were taking its energy or the soul itself."

"What happened to the soul?" I whisper.

"It never crossed." He responds, his voice is gruff.

"So it's trapped? Could you see who it was?"

"Yes, it's trapped, like the thief that stole it was three years ago." He murmurs.

"Who is it?" I demand. "Kartik, tell me who it is!" though I have already began to guess who it is, all the pieces are falling into place.

When he turns to me, his eyes are half closed, as if he has already regretted telling me this much.

"It's your own Miss Pippa."

"No," I gasp. I had thought that Pippa had moved on, returned to the borderlands to be damned to roam there forever. I had never imagined her coming back again. first, in my visions, her as a child, and now, as some kind of demon soul wandering freely in the realms. I have to warn fee and Ann. "Kartik, we have to tell felicity, and Ann, lest they see her before we tell them."

"Gemma, calm down, don't be so rash." He soothes me. but he gets up either way and leads me through the caves. I am fully conscious of his warm hand in mine, his warm…hand…

"Kartik, I was wondering," I ask as we walk. "Are you able to leave the realms?"

"What makes you think that?" he asks.

"Well, have you ever eaten anything?"

"No, I remember the rule." He answers.

"And your hand is warm." I whisper, my hand squeezes his a little harder.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Pippa's was cold, especially after she ate the berries. Yours is still warm, like I remember."

"What do you remember?" he asks, he has stopped now, and we are in the courtyard where the well used to be.

I twine my fingers into his now long curly hair. "I remember this." I reach up on my toes and press my lips to his startled ones. His hands wrap around the bare skin around my waist, and his lips press feverishly against mine. A low moan builds in his throat as he clutches me closer. I pull away and press a finger to his lips.

"I'll come back tonight, alone. Wait for me here?" I whisper, a smile playing at my lips.

"Of course, I'll be in my room, you remember the way?" he asks.

"Eh, not really," I reply.

"I'll let the red cloths guide the way," he whispers, pulling a red handkerchief from behind my ear and giving it to me. I giggle silently and press it to my lips. "Shall we?" he leads me out of the caves and swiftly towards the garden, where I can hear Ann and felicity laughing and singing together, but I hear a third voice, a voice I do not know. I pull Kartik to hide behind some bushes.

"who is that?" I hiss, peering through the leaves.

"I don't know," he murmurs, peering as well.

"I've missed you two so much!" the third voice gasps. "But where is she? Where is our dear Gemma?"

"Pip," I whisper, but my voice is too loud. Her eyes dart to where Kartik and I hide, and she smiles warmly, exposing two sharp pointed teeth where her canines are supposed to be. I remember what Kartik told me, '_She had her head bent over the neck of one of the souls trying to cross, as if she were taking its energy or the soul itself.'_ I feel Kartiks warm hand in mine, and I take a deep breath. Standing, I put on a false smile, and walk hand in hand with Kartik to the garden. "How are you?"

"Oh come now Gemma, you know how I've been. How are you? I see you have a friend with you," she eyes Kartik.

I take a steadying breath as I feel Kartiks hand wind around my waist in encouragement. I look at her, trying to keep my composure pleasant.

"Yes, he is my husband." I say as slowly and as nicely as I can.

Her smile vanishes. "Oh, how nice." I know that we shall never be friends, or even acquaintances at that. She is my enemy, as I am hers.

"Ladies, I think it's time we go, we've got a long day tomorrow, shall we?" I ask

"alright, pip, I promise you, we shall be here tomorrow, right gem?" fee turns to me.

"OF course, we shall return." I squeeze Kartiks hand. "Come now." I sound like an old school teacher, corralling my girls into the parlor. I take their hands, and nod for Ann to take Kartiks as well.

"Gemma, what are you doing?" he whispers.

"WE don't have time to try later, we have to do it now. Pip doesn't know that you're. . . ." I cant say 'dead', so I take another route. "not supposed to be able to move through. Just trust me."

His answering nod is firm and sure. I close my eyes and will the door to come to me, to come to all of us. I see the outline of the door, and I still feel a warm hand in both of mine. I walk towards it, and in a few silent moments, we are back in our room, all four of us. I stare at my hand and Kartiks, still twined together, still warm in mine. When I look up at him, there is a brilliant smile lighting up his face. His hand cups my face. . . .

**And there's the insert for you, I'm so sorry I made it make no sense in the beginning, if that happens again, please, PLEASE!!! Somebody tell me so I can make it make sense, even if I have to rewrite the entire story, I'll do it for you guys, you are so awesome, the next chapter will be up sometime this weekend I promise you, even If I stay up till midnight writing it. **


End file.
